


Punk Rock Angel

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel





	Punk Rock Angel

Their Sunday off had been the laziest to the point that Angela found herself having passed out for a nap on the couch as Moira was in her office making last minute adjustments to the simulations they would be running come Monday. A sigh escaped the geneticist as she sent the reminder email to the lab assistants and she leaned back in the chair at Angela's desk. The young doctor was being rather lazy today so she let her rest on the couch as she worked a bit more in silence, no use in denying her the rest she would need for the rigorous tests they would be performing this week. Moving to stand and stretch her long limbs she groaned and leaned against the armoire to check her phone, but her weight had shifted the piece of furniture to have something slide off its top and fall to the floor. 

A sharp gasp rung out and she scrambled to gather up the papers back into the box and placed it on the desk to properly examine its contents. She froze at the first piece of paper, it was a picture of Angela and she had to have only been three or four years old. Dressed in a little white dress, she had feathered angel wings peeking around her shoulders and a golden halo attached to her head while eating a small chocolate bar. A snicker made her lips curl into a soft smile as she saw the image of innocent little Angela and her thoughts went to images of the Valkyrie suit they were currently building and the striking resemblance in the two pictures. “Some things never change aingeal beag.” 

Setting the picture aside she rustled through the other images and one particularly caught her attention. It was of a young Angela, maybe nineteen or twenty and the unmistakably cheerful smirk of her dear friend Lena Oxton. Both were dressed in what looked like Punk outfits, studs and colorful streaks adorning their hair. Angela's long golden locks highlighted with pale blue streaks, a plaid mini skirt and a torn up white button up with a loose tie was the rebellious girls choice in attire. “Well no wonder you love my ties so much.” A devilish smirk crossed her lips as she thought back to their intimate exploits with each other and the many uses of her own ties. 

This was one image she would have to bring up in conversation surely for the shear pleasure of the embarrassed reaction that would rise from the young doctor. Who would have thought that the perfect little angel that was Angela Ziegler was such a rebel in her younger days, and a delinquent to boot. She grinned as her contrasting eyes looked closer at the brick wall that stood behind the two young girls in the picture, Lena had tagged the stylized word 'Tracer' and just under it was Angela's Valkyrie logo design stenciled onto the rough brick surface. Oh this was a juicy little detail to torment her with indeed. She tucked the picture into the breast pocket of her button up and went to the living room to see if Angela was still sleeping.

She hadn't slept this freely in so long without Moira's warmth and strength at her side, so when she woke up to her arms being empty a soft whine hummed from her before she focused her eyes. Moira had finished her work in the office and moved to have a glass of tea in the chair across from her and her eyes skimmed over a holo tablet. Angela moved to sit and stretch out her arms with a groan at their stiffness and yawned. “So, the preparations for our tests this week sent out alright?” The older woman nodded as she took a sip of her tea and continued reading, which made Angela a bit sad at the lack of attention. So stood and moved over to lean from behind the chair and drape her arms around Moira and kiss at her jaw to distract her. “Can I be of assistance gra?” That playful tone had sparked a smile from Angela and she fidgeted with the buttons of her shirt. 

When Moira set down her tablet and moved her hand up, Angela was expecting her to be pushed away for her neediness, but instead her long fingers tucked into her breast pocket and produced a small piece of paper. Once Angela's eyes honed in on what was on it a gasp startled her and she smacked at Moira's chest and snatched up the picture. “Where did you find this? This is private and none of your business.” The young doctor was all puffed up in a hizzy as she moved to stand before the taller woman with angry fire in her eyes.

Moira wasn't expecting that sort of response at all, maybe a gasp of shock then a shying away as the embarrassment set in, but not to have lashed out like this. “Hold on gra, I accidentally knocked over a box in your room and found it in there. It was an accident I swear to you.” She set down her tea and moved to stand with her hands up in surrender for fear of another lash out. “I took it thinking it would be a right laugh for us to talk about. But now I see I hadn't thought of every outcome to this situation.” Her hands lowered to her sides as she stepped over to her long black jacket hanging on the coat rack next to the front door. Rummaging in the inner zipped secret pocket she removed a holo disc and turned around to set it on the coffee table before settling onto the couch. “Please, sit Angela. I feel terrible for prying into your past and I want to offer this as an olive branch. I've never shown anyone this before.” 

The holo disc had an engraving that had been partly worn off, all that Angela could read was 'O'deorain'. Moira leaned over to click a few tiny buttons on its base and the disc shimmered then projected a menu, which her fingers poked at to set up a slideshow of images. “This was a gift for me mum. I had it made just before she passed, was hoping it would help her remember me when I was gone for so long. But she never got to see the pictures on it. She passed before I had the chance to say goodbye.” tears welled up in her eyes as the first image shimmered on the hologram. It was of a little fiery haired girl, hair flowing down to her knees in braids and a frilly little purple dress flowing around her. Angela smiled softly and moved to sit next to Moira, her hand finding the others and a gentle grip reassured her love that she wasn't alone. 

The next was of her in a short dress, maybe the young age of sixteen with slightly shorter hair now and a violin adorning her shoulder and the focus in her eyes was perfectly captured here. The young doctor moved a bit closer as her heart melted at the images of Moira's past, the many things she still didn't know about her made every little detail that much sweeter. “Do you still play liebe?” Oh how she loved classical music, but never took interest in playing because she was bred to become a genius at a young age and her mind was solely focused on that goal. The intense focus Moira had in her work and seeing the freedom of the next short video of her swaying to a silent tune made her wish she could play for her now.

The images of her younger self made her miss her violin, “Yes, I play when my mind is too muddled with thoughts. It helps to relax and settle my mind.” She twined their fingers now in a needy and demanding way to keep herself grounded from fleeing from these emotions she usually hid. 

The last image to pop onto the display was of Moira only a few years ago it seemed, her in a dress once again posing with her two dogs Morgan and Sager. It was a strange image to see her in a dress, her normal attire was casual dress suits and the like so the gasp from Angela wasn't meant to be an implication of shock just more a gasp at her beauty in such a feminine manner. The holo tablet ended with a short poem written in the Irishwoman's native tongue and Angela knew words from daily use thanks to Moira but she couldn't read it. “What does it say?” 

Those words made her heart sink as Angela asked their meaning, “It says 'Love, your little devil'.” She turned her gaze to the young doctor with tears streaming down her cheeks now and an intense sadness plaguing her features. 

Angela's blue eyes welled up at the sight of the poor woman and the sadness that swept over her was overwhelming. She raised her free hand up to the taller woman's cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss, “I love you, mein kleiner Teufel.” Leaning closer she pulled the woman into an embrace of compassion and tenderness and they melded into a passionate kiss which left them both crying.


End file.
